24fandomcom-20200223-history
Arnold Vosloo
Pretoria, South Africa | role = Habib Marwan}} Arnold Vosloo played Season 4's mastermind villain Habib Marwan. Biography Arnold Vosloo was born in Pretoria, South Africa to a family of stage-actors. He has Dutch and German ancestry. Vosloo developed an interest in acting from an early age, and after high school and military service, he took drama courses at the Pretoria Technikon. Vosloo started a career in the South Africa theatre where he won several Dalro awards for plays such as Don Juan, Hamlet, and More is in Land Dang, and he quickly became a regular in South Africa's State Theatre. In 1984, he moved on to the film scene where he continued Dalro award winning performances in movies such as Boetie gaan border toe (1984) and Circles in a Forest (1990). In 1988, Vosloo became a naturalized American citizen and married his Act of Piracy (1988) co-star Nancy Mulford. The couple divorced after three years. Upon arriving in the US, Vosloo returned to the theatre where he appeared in Born In The R.S.A. at Chicago's Northlight Theatre and in the Circle In The Square Uptown's short-lived production of Salomé (1992) together with Al Pacino. In 1998, he remarried, this time to Silvia Ahi, a Mexican-American marketing director. His American movie debut was in 1492: Conquest of Paradise (with Michael Wincott). He later appeared in the two less successful sequels to the 1990 horror blockbuster Darkman — Darkman II: The Return of Durant and Darkman III: Die Darkman Die, filling the shoes of Liam Neeson as Darkman. Vosloo appeared in the title role of the 1999 movie The Mummy (starring Brendan Fraser and with Corey Johnson), as well as its 2001 sequel, The Mummy Returns. In both films he played Imhotep, an ancient Egyptian high priest. This was his best-known role to date as both movies were box office hits. In 2006, he co-starred in Edward Zwick's movie Blood Diamond with Leonardo DiCaprio. Alongside his movie career, he has guest starred in several TV shows including American Gothic, Nash Bridges (with Jaime Gomez and Xander Berkeley), Charmed (2000), and Alias (with François Chau). In 2009 and 2010, he made guest appearances on NCIS (with Pauley Perrette and Merik Tadros) as the Israeli Mossad officer Amit Hadar. His character was killed by Michael O'Neill's character Riley McCallister. Vosloo has also been involved in video games. His likeness, as well as his voice, was chosen for main hero (Saul Myers) of video game Boiling Point: Road to Hell, published in summer of 2005 by ATARI. Role on 24 Vosloo played the role of terrorist Habib Marwan during Season 4 of 24. He was credited as a guest star, and appeared in a total of 17 episodes. This makes him one of the longest-running single-season antagonists of the whole show. This was somewhat accidental, as Marwan was originally intended to only appear in six episodes. However, the producers were so impressed by Vosloo's performance that Marwan became the season's main villain. Vosloo has mentioned in interviews that his performance as Marwan was based on his impression after seeing a picture of 9/11 highjacker Mohammed Atta. Vosloo believed his face conveyed a total commitment to his cause and attempted to convey the same commitment in Marwan. Kiefer Sutherland has noted this makes Marwan the mirror image of Jack Bauer, who has also demonstrated great commitment to his beliefs. 24 credits *Season 4 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 24-related appearances * Vosloo provided DVD audio commentary for the episode "Day 4: 10:00pm-11:00pm" (with Bryan Spicer). Selected filmography * Shark Killer (2015) * G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) * Blood Diamond (2006) * Agent Cody Banks (2003) * The Mummy Returns (2001) * The Mummy (1999) * Hard Target (1993) Television appearances * The Blacklist (2019) * Bosch (2017) * Grimm (2015) * Elementary (2013) * Bones (2011) * NCIS (2009-2010) * Shark (2007) * Veritas: The Quest (2003-2004) * Charmed (2000) * Nash Bridges (1996) External links * * * Arnold Vosloo Tribute Page Category:Actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Guest stars